Con las alas rotas
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Se encontró despertando poco a poco, seguía muy aturdida y su mente estaba tan ofuscada, tratando de escuchar o ver algo que le resultara familiar en aquella habitación. Imágenes inconexas de lo sucedido iban y venían. AU. Reto para el foro de Ranma.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es parte de un reto propuesto en el foro de Ranma, aquí mismo en esta página de Fanfiction. La frase de dicho reto fue propuesta por Eleniak.

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**o-o-o**

**Con las alas rotas**

**o-o-o**

—¿Quieres un poco más de comida, arroz?—. Cuestionó la primera hija de Soun Tendo.

Las dos se hallaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de tipo occidental, labrada en fina madera y hecha traer especialmente por su padre para que Akane se sintiera más cómoda.

—No, muchas gracias, Kasumi. El desayuno estuvo delicioso, pero ya no tengo tiempo de comer nada más —Replicó la hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados. Sus manos empujaron los tazones vacíos de comida al centro de la mesa—. Papá me dijo que un joven vendría para una entrevista de trabajo y tengo que estar lista cuando él llegue.

—Pienso que no es una buena idea —La mayor notó la serenidad del mar en los ojos marrones de su hermana, sin embargo, sabía lo mucho que estas decisiones la afectaban—. Sería mejor que nuestro padre fuese quien se encargara de todos los asuntos relacionados con el Dojo.

—Kasumi, no te preocupes, por favor. Hace mucho que asimilé el hecho de que necesitamos… que mi papá necesita ayuda que yo no puedo darle —. Su voz se fue debilitando, pero el garbo de su cabeza en alto, y su espalda rígida, le hacían creer que seguía teniendo su dignidad en alto—. Me duele, pero es lo que necesitamos y no puedo ser tan egoísta.

—Cielos, Akane, si no hubiera tenido esa ocurrencia, nada de esto nos estaría pasando—. Suspiró. Bajó un poco la cabeza y sus cabellos castaños cubrieron la sobriedad de sus también castaños ojos.

—Kasumi, te prohíbo hablar así —Acotó la peliazul, mordiéndose el labio para tocar el tema de la forma más superficial posible. No podía reprocharle nada a ella, pero odiaba provocar lástima en las personas, principalmente, en su familia—. No tiene sentido lamentarnos. Nadie tuvo la culpa, y yo jamás podría molestarme contigo.

—Yo lo sé, pero, me gustaría poder hacer algo más por ti —Subrayó nostálgica—. Quisiera ser capaz de devolverte tu sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal un enorme pay de manzana?—. Le sonrió la muchacha ex artemarcialista, buscando cambiar rotundamente la conversación.

Instantes después, unos golpes se escucharon en la entrada principal y ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el corredor principal.

—¿Crees que sea el joven que mencionaste? —Kasumi, se puso de pie y acomodó la parte de su mandil que se había desajustado al sentarse—. Ha llegado muy temprano.

—Creo que sí… er… ¿Puedes hacerlo pasar al despacho, por favor?... y-yo, tengo que ir… a, esto…—. Akane también se retiró de la mesa, y se vio un poco insegura ante la pronta llegada del nuevo prospecto. Su rostro se debatía entre la emoción y el nerviosismo.

Ese día, la muchacha de cabellos índigo vestía más casual que de costumbre: blusa rosa viejo de mangas tres cuartos, pantalones oscuros y unas botas de pana en color camello.

—Estás perfecta, pero, anda, yo le digo que vas en unos momentos—. Le tranquilizó la castaña.

—Gracias, hermana —Sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí y casi se dio la vuelta de inmediato— Aunque no creas que lo hago por él ¡Qué va!—. No quería ser vista en ese penoso estado.

—Akane…

—¿Sí?—. Sus manos se despegaron de las ruedas de su silla especial y se detuvo a escuchar a Kasumi, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Espero que tú y ese muchacho puedan ser buenos amigos.

—Por supuesto —Kasumi observó la determinación en los ojos de su hermana cada vez que hablaba de artes marciales y sus labios formaron una agradable sonrisa; aquello iría bien—. Si su vida es el combate, creo que podremos serlo.

O-O-O-O

El despacho de la familia Tendo se hallaba fuera de la casa principal, muy cerca del área en donde se erigía el edificio dedicado a la práctica de las artes marciales.

El jardín estaba tapizado de vivos colores primaverales; el verde cubría la mayor parte de la tierra alrededor de la vivienda, y las flores crecían entre las piedras que bordeaban el estanque y en pequeños racimos distribuidos a cada tanto.

Por instrucciones de la amable chica que lo dirigió desde la entrada hasta ese lugar en especial, ahora se encontraba dando vueltas mientras miraba reconocimientos, fotografías y trofeos, esparcidos a la orilla de toda la habitación. Los colores y la decoración eran minimalistas, y la ausencia de muebles, muy notoria; salvo el escritorio y algunas sillas, el resto eran anaqueles y vitrinas donde las victorias de la familia se hallaban grabadas en dichos reconocimientos.

—Hola, buenas tardes —Saludó Akane, entrando tan rápido, que causó un rebote de sorpresa en el muchacho de cabellera negra y ojos azul grisáceos que le esperaba—. Perdón por haberte hecho esperar.

Se sobrepuso rápido de la impresión y volteó para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz tan agradable. Por las referencias que le dio Soun Tendo, el padre de ella, sabía que contaba con treinta y dos años, pero por su manera de vestir tan fresca y juvenil, además de la mirada tierna que expedían sus ojos, le hacían parecer casi tan joven como él.

Ranma, en ese momento, se hallaba mirando uno de los primeros reconocimientos de Soun Tendo, que por la fecha, debía ser de hace más de cuarenta años.

—Ho-hola—. Tartamudeó el varón. Su cuerpo se quedó estático, varado en impresión, sin saber si debía esperar a que ella pasara a su escritorio, saludarla o dejar que fuera ella quien le extendiera la mano primero.

La reacción fue otra que no se le llegó a ocurrir; su insistente mirada, la incomodó.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —Inquirió ella, sonando menos hostil de lo que sus ojos comunicaban—. ¿No habías visto a alguien más con mi condición?

—No… no es eso —Se defendió— en las clases de reha —muérdete la lengua, Saotome, se dijo para sí. Casi había metido las patas en su primera conversación—. Errr… sólo me sorprendió que no fuera el Señor Tendo quien me recibiera.

—Mi padre ha salido a una comida de negocios con un amigo, pero si puedes mostrarme algunos de tus logros en regla, yo puedo atenderte. A él podrás verle esta misma tarde… Por favor, sígueme y toma asiento.

Ranma obedeció calladamente las instrucciones de ella, caminando tranquilamente mientras esta se posicionaba tras su escritorio de madera rojiza, decorado con algunas figuras de caballos y algunos papeles enfilados. El ojiazul tomó asiento en una de las sillas labradas de la misma madera que la mesa, estas de un color más oscuro, casi de un tinto negruzco.

—¡Vaya! Tu lista de reconocimientos es muy buena —Se emocionó la chica de ojos marrones al mirar constancias de estudio con respetables maestros de diversos países— A mi padre le dará mucho gusto trabajar contigo—. Se alegró en voz alta.

—Empecé cuando era un niño —El ojiazul no perdió momento para auto enorgullecerse—. Y quiero ser el mejor.

—Sé lo que sientes —Akane cerró la carpeta de color verdoso y la dejó caer sobre su escritorio—. Hace algunos años, yo también tenía el mismo deseo. Ojalá que tú sí puedas lograrlo.

—Aún es muy joven, ¿es que ya se dio por vencida?—. Preguntó, extrañado de ese nivel de conformismo.

—Yo no —Resopló con amargura—. Pero la naturaleza tiene una forma muy cruel para demostrarte que no puedes ir contra su voluntad, por más que quieras… Eres muy curioso, mejor dime, ¿qué es lo que te atrajo para querer trabajar en nuestro Dojo?

Ranma sonrió débilmente.

—Me interesa su estilo de combate libre. Mi padre conoció al suyo hace muchos años, y me ha dicho que puedo mejorar muchísimo bajo su enseñanza.

—Oh, así que le conocen —Akane llegó a entusiasmarse con la idea. Desde que su madre muriera, quince años atrás, su padre se había vuelto casi un ermitaño. Tal vez encontrarse con un viejo amigo le haría volver a ser quien era—. Le dará mucho gusto saber que tendrá bajo su tutela a alguien de mucha estima.

—No es para tanto—. Se sonrojó el muchacho. Bajando un poco la barbilla.

—Lo es… Saotome, Ranma, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh?

—Tu nombre —Sonrió ante el visible despiste del chico—. Yo soy Tendo Akane, mucho gusto.

—Sip. Ranma, para servirle.

Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia, todavía sentados. Ella le extendió sus documentos de vuelta y el pelinegro se levantó para alcanzarlos mejor. En ese momento, el celular del muchacho comenzó a vibrar.

Tan poco asiduo a la tecnología y a traer un "rastreador" consigo, el joven se hizo nudos las manos, sacando casi todo objeto que traía en los bolsillos de los pantalones de su conjunto deportivo verde oscuro: celular, billetera y algunas monedas.

Por fin miró el plateado artefacto y presionó un botón al azar, buscando contestar antes de que finalizara la llamada.

"Ranma, ¿ha funcionado? ¿aceptó que estuvieras a cargo de su rehabilitación?... Responde, muchacho…"

"¡Soy un idiota!" Se maldijo internamente. Cualquier excusa se negó a salir de sus labios. Su rostro adquirió una gravedad mortal mientras volteaba a ver a la única persona que no debía escuchar aquello.

—¿Qu-qué significa esto?—. Murmuró. Su rostro sólo expresaba decepción.

"Ranma, chico, qué esperas para contestar, ¿la convenciste?…" El altavoz siguió funcionado, y el ojiazul no pensó otro segundo más en aplastar el celular en su mano.

Aquello tocó el colmo de Akane, quien, aún sin terminar de caer en la situación en la que se encontraba, echó su cuerpo hacia adelante para alcanzar la billetera de forro negro que Ranma dejó sobre el escritorio. Estaba bastante molesta para distinguir que aquello no era correcto.

Ya lo sabía. Debió suponerlo.

La credencial de estudiante de Ranma era la primera tarjeta que se observaba al abrir la cartera. Eso no era lo grave. El era… un estúpido, por prestarse a esos juegos. Su padre, "¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle esto de nuevo?!"

La peliazul se tomó unos segundos para cerrar los ojos. Respiró profundamente y, al abrirlos, era una nueva persona; cualquier rastro de querer estallar de ira había menguado.

—Lo siento, de ninguna manera podrás trabajar en este lugar con mi padre, aunque creo que eso no te importará demasiado, ¿verdad? —Habló con un timbre gélido—. Porque no es por ayudarle a él por lo que estás aquí.

—Es-escucha, no es lo que estás pensando—. Vanamente trató de excusarse. Su cuerpo ya se hallaba sentado en el borde de la silla, dándole importancia a las palabras de ella.

—¿Ah, no? —Que no lo reconociera, sólo causó que a su frialdad se añadiera un amigo cercano, el sarcasmo—. Entonces, ¿qué es?

—En verdad quiero entrenar con tu padre —Siguió insistiendo. Sus falsos modales se fueron quedando relegados—. Hablé con él y prometió que me ayudaría a entrenar y a pagar mis estudios si le ayudaba con las clases… sólo eso.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Dime! ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De que me saques de mi depresión? ¿Qué me cures? —Lanzó mordaz—. ¡¿Cuántos años tienes, Ranma?! ¿Veinte? ¿Dieciocho?... ¡Deja de tratar de verme la cara de estúpida con tus mentiras! Cuando te encuentres con mi papá, dile qué, como se lo dije las últimas diez veces, no necesito a nadie que me ayude.

—Pero, Akane…

—Señorita Tendo, para ti… y ahora, hazme el favor de retirarte y de no volver a este sitio jamás.

Se alejó de la mesa para que su silla pudiese girar, y esperó a que la puerta retumbara al ser cerrada.

O-O-O-O

Ranma cerró la puerta, y sólo en ese instante, Akane dejó caer sus brazos por sobre los descansabrazos de su silla de ruedas.

Su padre iba a escucharla cuando regresara.

"¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en algo que no iba a funcionar?"

No fue ella quien se dio por vencida, fueron cinco doctores y más de siete rehabilitadores quienes la tomaron como caso perdido.

Suspiró, soltando un leve lamento y observando con la mirada perdida al frente, ya que, de espaldas a su escritorio se hallaba un ventanal desde donde podía ver perfectamente el jardín y el Dojo Tendo; su vida y su pasión.

Una pasión que sólo podía admirar desde su asiento, porque nunca podría volver a pisar la duela de ese recinto con sus propios pies.

Su vida terminó siete años atrás, cuando un terrible accidente la dejó postrada en esa maldita silla de ruedas.

Recordó con pesar, la tarde en que toda la familia había ido a conocer un prestigiado rancho, donde ella pretendía comprar un caballo. En aquel tiempo, Soun tenía otra casa cerca del campo, y no había nada que deseara más que poder sentirse libre, recorriendo esa interminable extensión de tierra.

Kasumi le advirtió de lo peligroso que podían ser esos animales y su padre le seguía de cerca con sus reservas. Nabiki sólo pensaba en las ganancias que podrían obtener, teniendo un pura sangre en su propiedad, pero ella, Akane, estaba deslumbrada con la idea de tenerlo sólo como un amigo de paseo, y cuando llegaron a los establos y estuvo de frente a esos majestuosos seres, su emoción no hizo otra cosa que incrementarse a raudales.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa por el recuerdo. A pesar de lo doloroso que fue el resto, recordaba con gran alegría el momento exacto en la que le fue entregado el que sería su caballo. Un ejemplar azulejo, de pelaje mayormente negro.

"Hecho especialmente para ti" le habían dicho.

A eso le prosiguió un paseo a trote para probar al animal. Una serpiente en el camino y un intento de que su propio caballo no lastimara a otras personas, salvo ella.

Luego, aquello deformó en una pesadilla. Se encontró despertando poco a poco, seguía muy aturdida y su mente estaba tan ofuscada, tratando de escuchar o ver algo que le resultara familiar en aquella habitación. Imágenes inconexas de lo sucedido iban y venían. Abrir los ojos, y mantenerlos así, se estaba convirtiendo en una proeza, y cuando por fin lo consiguió, no reconoció el lugar, y tampoco tenía claro cómo había llegado allí. Intentó incorporarse un poco, pero algo estaba mal… Se sostuvo sobre sus codos y pudo ser capaz de visualizar lo que sería el mayor de sus problemas… ¡Las piernas no le respondían!

—¡Akane, hija mía!—. No bien terminó de enfocar completamente sus pupilas, su padre se lanzó sobre ella, apretujándola en un abrazo que terminó por desconcertarla aún más.

—¿Papá, dónde estoy?—. Su voz era un sonido ininteligible, casi como si tuviera algodones húmedos en la boca.

—Señorita Tendo —Saludó el Doctor, quien la atendiera desde su llegada al hospital, unos días atrás—. Es una buena noticia que ya se encuentre lúcida.

—¿Qué me sucedió?—. Preguntó temerosa. Por unos cortos segundos, se había olvidado que no podía sentir sus extremidades.

—Me gustaría hacer algunas pruebas, antes de darle un diagnóstico final.

—Algo grave me ha pasado —Se confirmó, tratando de minimizar la próxima y cruda respuesta del galeno—. Son… son mis piernas, ¿cierto?

—Como le he mencionado, acaba de despertar y necesitamos realizar ciertos procedimientos, antes de arrojar un diagnóstico final —El doctor trató de escucharse lo más sereno posible, pero el análisis realmente no era optimista—. Verá. Los golpes que recibió fueron muy graves; uno de ellos le destrozó el peroné de la pierna derecha, pero se repondrá, de eso no tenemos duda. Lo que más nos preocupa, es el golpe sufrido en las vértebras de la espalda. Si la inflamación no cede, como estática ha estado hasta ahora, me temo decirle que no logrará recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas.

"Paralítica"

Se sintió congelada en su sitio, aún con su estúpida confianza y el buen humor de saberse despierta.

"Paralítica"

Luego empezó a reírse quedamente, recitando que era una excelente broma… mirando a los demás… esperando que, en algún momento, todos en aquella maldita habitación, doctores, enfermeras y su padre, comenzaran a reír junto con ella.

Su risa se fue apagando junto con cualquier emoción.

Pidió quedarse sola, y fue complacida. Sin embargo, ni aún así se permitió llorar, porque a través de la ventana, con las persianas corridas, le observaban sus hermanas, Nabiki y Kasumi; esta última, con la mirada más triste que le hubiese visto jamás.

Le sonrió débilmente y los ojos marrones de ambas se quedaron fijos.

Lo más seguro es que no volvería a caminar, y de ahora en adelante, tendría que fingir ante el resto de la familia para no infligir sentimientos de culpabilidad en ninguno de ellos, especialmente, en su hermana mayor.

**O-O-O-O**

**FIN**

**O-O-O**

Gracias por haber leído…n_n

Nos vemos pronto en algún otro lado…

Que estén bien.

PD: Sólo aclarar que es un oneshot…n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**o-o-o**

**Con las alas rotas**

**Capítulo II**

**o-o-o**

—Hijas mías, quiero que conozcan a mi buen amigo, Genma Saotome —Expresó el patriarca de la familia Tendo—. Así como a su hijo, Ranma. Nabiki vendrá a visitarnos en unos días, mientras tanto, espero que ustedes sean muy cordiales y hagan sentir a nuestros nuevos invitados como en su casa.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —Renegó Akane— Papá, esta misma mañana descubrí tu plan, ¿no crees que ya soy lo suficientemente grande para darme cuenta de lo que planeas con ese chico y conmigo?—. Se encontraba furiosa. No habían pasado ni diez horas y ya tenía otra vez a ese bobo sentado frente a ella. "¡¿Qué se creía?!"

Como se hallaban ante la visita y presentación de familias, tanto los Saotome, como los Tendo, se encontraban sentados frente a frente en la estancia principal de la casa, con una taza de té humeante y galletas en pequeñas bandejas, colocadas cerca de cada uno de ellos.

—Akane, por favor, escucha —Suplicó el mayor de los Tendo, sentado junto a ella —. Sé que no fue una buena idea pedirle al hijo de Saotome que te ayudara a rehabilitarte, pero sigue siendo cierto que lo necesito para las clases en el Dojo. Espero que puedas entender mi decisión y la difícil situación por la que estamos pasando.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿por qué tiene qué ser él? —Rebatió ella, sin quitar el dedo del renglón—. Hay muchos jóvenes más que también están muy bien entrenados para atender las labores de las artes.

—Yo sólo trataba de ayudarte —Habló el chico de grandes ojos azul grisáceos y vestido todavía con su conjunto deportivo—. De haber sabido que eras tan gruñona, no habría venido jamás.

—¡Guarda silencio, no estoy hablando contigo!

—Tendo, tal vez no sea una buena idea quedarnos aquí —Intervino por primera vez Genma, algo nervioso por la testarudez de la muchacha sentada en la silla de ruedas—. Mi hijo y yo podemos entenderlo perfectamente.

—Hermana, trata de ser más razonable—. Kasumi, sentada al otro lado de la joven, depositó una mano sobre la de esta, tratando de que el coraje que sentía por ese chico, disminuyera.

—Todo sería muy diferente si no hubieras tratado de engañarme de esa forma, papá.

—Me disculpo por eso —Dictaminó finalmente Soun—. Te prometo que no volveré a insistir con ese asunto, no obstante, ya he decidido que Ranma y su padre se queden a vivir temporalmente con nosotros y que sea el muchacho quien me ayude a entrenar a los discípulos, ¿está claro?

La sangre de Akane comenzó a hervir intensamente, con unos deseos enormes de poder ponerse de pie para, ella misma, patearles el trasero fuera de la vivienda; a diferencia, guardó silencio el resto de la presentación, mirando fijamente a la persona a quien se encargaría de hacerle la vida tan miserable como pudiera.

Finalmente, el ambiente comenzó a relajarse cuando ambos jóvenes dejaron de lanzarse indirectas y ella decidió retirarse a su habitación, destinada en la planta baja, debido a su incapacidad para subir las escaleras hacía el área de dormitorios principal.

—Oye, espera un segundo—. Escuchó que alguien la llamaba mientras recorría el pasillo a su habitación. Akane detuvo el avance de las llantas de su silla y las hizo dar vuelta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Se trataba de Ranma, con un semblante mucho más tímido, al encontrarse sin nadie alrededor de quien tomar valor—. ¿No te has cansado ya de burlarte de mí?

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa —Señaló molesto, apuntalándola con el dedo—. Me estaba defendiendo de ti, además, sólo trataba de ayudarte, pero no es mi culpa que seas tan terca. Y tienes razón, no es mi problema, así que puedes estar tranquila, no volveré a interferir en tu camino.

—Eso lo harás si deciden irse, tú y tu padre —Recalcó ella, señalando en diagonal detrás del muchacho, en donde se encontraba la estancia en la que se habían presentado—. No son bienvenidos.

—En ese caso —Habló con arrogancia—. Creo que, aunque no quiera, seguiré interfiriendo un poco en tu camino; el viejo quiere quedarse.

—Veamos quién se cansa primero—. Finalizó ella, volviendo a hacer girar las ruedas de su vehículo.

Ranma se quedó unos instantes más ahí, pensando en que aquello ya iba a más que una cuestión de trabajo y entrenamiento; se había convertido en una lucha de egos, y por supuesto que iba a ganar.

O-O-O-O

Ambos Saotome ya venían al encuentro con sus maletas preparadas, así que no les fue muy difícil cuando Kasumi les mostró la que sería su habitación, empezar a desempacar rápidamente.

Se encontraba también en la planta baja, junto al cuarto de Akane, era un poco más chica que el del resto y estaba casi vacía, con excepción de un armario de pared, un mueble con un pequeño televisor antiguo y una pequeña mesa de piso para que Ranma pudiese hacer sus tareas y estudiar.

El lugar tenía un olor espantoso a cerrado, especialmente los cajones del armario, sin embargo, debían acostumbrarse a lo que había. Con el paso de los días, aquella desagradable sensación se iría desvaneciendo. En su inconsciente, Ranma también esperaba que eso pasara con el humor de esa joven rabiosa.

—Esa chica tiene carácter, ¿no?—. Cuestionó Genma, a la vez que, de último en acomodar, sacaba su futón de la mochila para extenderlo en el suelo.

—Es un ogro —Refunfuñó Ranma—. No sé cómo le hace el resto del mundo para soportarla. Es… intolerable.

—No deberías hablar así de ella —Abogó el hombre de gi blanco—. Te puedo asegurar que es otra persona en el fondo. Es cuestión de que la conozcas y sé que se llevarán mejor.

—… Es tan diferente de otras mujeres…

—Deja de hacer comparaciones, hijo —Genma no se detuvo en recriminarle—. Ukyo tenía una personalidad muy diferente, pero ambas han tenido una vida muy distinta, así que respétalas e intenta comprender a cada una.

—No estoy… —Vaya que sí lo estaba haciendo, se reprendió el chico de la trenza negra—. Es difícil no hacerlo. Son tan opuestas… y que sepas que no me interesa entender a esa marimacho. Vine aquí a trabajar y eso es lo que voy a hacer—. Suspiró, mirando el vacío de la habitación como si fuese el vacío en su pecho.

—Al igual que esa chica, ya es hora de que tú también vayas dejando el pasado atrás, Ranma.

—Tal vez… algún día—. Susurró el menor.

—Lo harás, estoy seguro—. Le expresó su padre, dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro.

—Desearía que todo pudiera ser así de fácil.

El artemarcialista menor sacó también su propio futón y lo desenredó junto al de su padre, acostándose luego ambos y dejando que la mañana llegara lo más tardíamente posible.

O-O-O-O

Akane se despertó exactamente a las siete de la mañana y, lo primero que hizo, como todos los días, fue desperezarse e ir al armario para quitarse la pijama y buscar algo más presentable qué ponerse.

Cumpliendo cabalmente tal regla, se acercó y anduvo revolviendo las distintas prendas hasta que encontró un conjunto igual de casual que el del día anterior

—Akane —Una voz femenina llamó a la puerta de la chica—. Buenos días, ¿ya estás despierta?

—¿Naoko? Buenos días. Abre la puerta, por favor. Está sin seguro—. Ella se acercó un poco a la entrada, más se quedó casi a la mitad de la habitación, esperando que la joven de cabello ondulado negro y ojos castaños, se asomara.

—Sí, soy yo —Naoko obedeció y se quedó de pie en la entrada— El desayuno ya está listo, Akane—. La muchacha de veinticinco años era la persona que ayudaba en las labores del hogar y a la ex artemarcialista cuando Kasumi se iba a su propia casa.

—Gracias. Ya paso al comedor.

—Por cierto —Inquirió la joven —. El señor Genma ya está con tu papá en la mesa, pero el chico que viene con él no se ha levantado, ¿quieres que vaya a despertarlo?

—Sí… no, no. No te preocupes, yo me encargo, Naoko—. Sonrió. Un destello travieso se instaló en sus ojos marrones.

O-O-O-O

Akane salió de su habitación y avanzó despacio por el suelo de madera para que esta crujiera lo menos posible bajo el peso de la silla. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro y tocó muy despacio, llamándolo por su apellido.

Nadie contestó del otro lado y ella se aventuró a entrar a la habitación, aunque no tuvo que andar demasiado porque el nuevo ayudante de su padre dormía y roncaba en su futón, demasiado cerca de la entrada.

—Oye, Saotome, despierta —Habló lo más alto que pudo—. Se supone que vienes a trabajar a esta casa.

—Hummm—. Rezongó el otro, incapaz de abrir un ojo.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien no se levanta temprano aquí?—. La joven de cabello corto se molestó y entrecerró los ojos mientras descolgaba algo de una de las agarraderas de su silla.

—Papá… deja dormir. Es muy temprano—. Ni se inmutó ni reconoció la voz de mujer, se rascó por unos segundos la cabeza y luego se giró, dándole la espalda a ella.

—No lo sabes —Murmuró ella—. Está bien, te lo diré.

Lo que traía colgado en su silla era nada más y nada menos que un pequeño balde de agua, que no dudó ni por tres segundos en lanzarle a Ranma.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Está helada!

El artemarcialista pegó un brinco de sus tendidos y luego no se supo quién de los dos fue el más sorprendido.

Ranma se levantó por el impacto del agua fría y su corazón palpitó agitadamente mientras sus labios se negaban a dejar de temblar por el frío, aún estupefacto por la inesperada sorpresa, además, acababa de dejar en evidencia uno de sus mayores secretos a una de las personas que más le odiaba en esta vida.

Akane se quedó impávida. Parpadeó miles de veces, pero siempre llegó a la misma conclusión: era un varón antes de que le echara agua fría… y ahora era una chica. Una mujer pelirroja que vestía los mismos bóxers y la misma camiseta blanca de tirantes que el tipo al que había conocido.

—¿Tú…?... ¿Eres una? —. Toda frase coherente se negó a salir de su boca. Estaba realmente impactada.

—¿Qui-quieres salir de mi habitación? —Fue el deseo expreso de la ahora pelirroja—. Est-esto es parte de mi vida privada y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—P-pero… pe-ro… —Tartamudeó la mujer mayor—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Es-estás bien?

—Sí. Soy yo. Es una maldición extra, aparte de tener que lidiar con alguien tan volátil como tú —Respondió ofensivamente— ¿Podrías? —. Preguntó el muchacho, señalando con la palma de su mano la salida de la habitación.

—Eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti.

—Lanzarme agua no es preocuparse por mí, es quererme hacer la vida de cuadritos—. Espetó, ya más recuperado de todo los sucesos ocurridos.

—Sabes que puedes pensar de mi lo que quieras—. Subrayó la peliazul, poniendo en movimiento su silla para salir de ahí.

—Oe… Akane—. Trató de detenerla, llamándola.

—No voy a decir nada, si eso es lo que te inquieta. El desayuno ya está listo, así que apúrate a vestirte. Las clases comienzan en menos de media hora.

—Gra-gracias.

—De nada.

Akane salió de la habitación y Ranma se dejó caer recostado en su futón. Para su mala suerte, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue que tenía que sacar a secar sus tendidos, antes de que alguien más entrara y creyera que se había hecho del baño.

Su secreto estaba seguro.

O-O-O-O

La primera ronda de estudiantes llegó exactamente a las ocho de la mañana. Soun dedicó ese día a practicar unas cuantas katas y a presentar a su nuevo ayudante a todos los grupos, a la vez que Akane observaba atentamente la impartición de las clases. A pesar de que no podía moverse de ese cacharro de fierro, le gustaba instruir a los niños más pequeños, diciéndoles cómo debían posicionar su cuerpo y la intensidad con la que debían tirar sus golpes, al menos a lo que impacto con los brazos se refería.

A su vez, Ranma no perdió detalle de ella en todo el día. Era sorprendente el espíritu de esa muchacha, pero no podía comprender por qué no lo utilizaba para salir ella misma de aquel bucle de retroceso en el que nadaba.

Ahora podía comprender perfectamente al señor Soun y su petición de sacar de ella esa fuerza de voluntad que poseía. No sabía cómo le iba a hacer, pero era seguro que de algún modo u otro lo sacaría. Esa misma noche, le pediría al patriarca que le mostrara todos los archivos clínicos de Akane, para ver de qué manera podía ayudarla. Se había vuelto como un objetivo personal, e iba a cumplirlo.

—Has estado maravilloso, muchacho—. Soun se acercó a su discípulo, vestido con ropaje de combate en color blanco.

—Gracias, señor Tendo —El ego se le subió a la cabeza—. Le aseguro que haré lo que sea para convertirme en el mejor de sus ayudantes.

—Eso espero, hijo, eso espero —El patriarca de los Tendo se enorgulleció, casi al punto de llegar a las lágrimas—. ¿Está oyendo, Saotome? Su hijo es un verdadero campeón.

—Papá, no es para tanto —Interrumpió la joven—. Yo podía hacer movimientos más precisos que esos.

—No obstante estás hablando del pasado —Resaltó el aludido— ¿Por qué mejor no vas con tu silla y tus rueditas a otro lado y dejas a las personas trabajar?—. Añadió, sonriéndole socarronamente.

—Eres un estúpido—. Bufó ella

—Y tú, una prepotente consumada.

—Tú te lo has ganado.

—¿A qué te sabe morderte la lengua?—. Contraatacó el hombre de la trenza en color azabache.

—Ya basta con ustedes—. Intervinieron al mismo tiempo lo patriarcas, sentados en la duela del sitio y notando la tormenta que se avecinaba.

—Iré afuera a tomar un poco de aire mientras llega el nuevo grupo —Informó Ranma, dirigiéndose a la salida del Dojo—. Ya no soporto estar ni un minuto más aquí.

—Oye, aún no termino de hablar contigo—. Enfatizó ella.

—Pues yo sí —Siseó el otro— Si quieres, habla con mi mano, podrían llevarse bien—. Siguió caminando sin detenerse, torciendo la mano hacía atrás para que Akane pudiera apreciar su palma.

—¡Te ordeno que te detengas!—. Gritó por fin.

El chico siguió su camino sin obedecer.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

La mujer de ojos marrones ya no soportó más y fue tras el artemarcialista, girando las llantas de su silla lo más rápido posible. Ranma seguía tan metido en su indiferencia, que no pudo preveer cuando los descansa-pies de la silla le dieron de lleno en lo tobillos. Su cuerpo de inmediato perdió el equilibrio, pero lo que en verdad lo derribó, fue que Akane se impulsó con sus brazos para abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, estrellándose ambos en el suelo, con las manos femeninas sujetando ambas piernas del varón.

—Te… te he dicho que te detuvieras—. Balbuceó, exhausta por aquel movimiento que le robó toda la energía.

—¿Qu-qué crees que estás haciendo?

Él despegó su cara del suelo y miró hacia atrás, a aquella mujer que se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza de un día para otro. Ranma se torció un poco para alcanzar a mirar mejor el rostro de su atacante y sus labios comenzaron a emitir una leve risa, mezcla de sorpresa y perplejidad ante la nueva muestra del tesón de Akane… También, de futura venganza… Demasiadas sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

Ella, quien se lanzó en aquel salto movida por el impulso y el orgullo herido, se sintió demasiado expuesta cuando vio lo que se había atrevido a hacer y de pronto el nerviosismo y la timidez se adueñaron de su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar toda, como una hoja de papel en el viento. Luego ¡ese idiota se estaba riendo! Tuvo el nato deseo de golpearlo, pero la misma tranquilidad de su contrincante le relajó, y tal vez no alcanzó a reírse como Ranma, pero una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

—¿No te lastimaste, marimacho atrabancada?—. Preguntó el pelinegro.

—No me pasó nada, cabeza dura—. Respondió ella.

Los dos suspiraron aliviados al ver que estaban bien.

"Esto sería divertido" pensaron ambos"… Y acababa de empezar.

**O-O-O-O**

**Continuará**

**O-O-O**

Escribiendo a como lleguen las ideas n/n Nos vemos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
